


TRAPPED in my head

by HinaMizuki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Brutal Murder, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Gon Freecs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaMizuki/pseuds/HinaMizuki
Summary: Zoldyck a name that brang fear. Faceless murders who ruled the underground. They where faceless, no one saw them and lived once you saw their carefully crafted porcelain masks you where gone. But what happens when Silva decides he's done with the old sleazy king of the York new empire Gong Freeces. Sending his favorite most talented down Killua to overthrow the crown. What happens when a certain Feeces breaks down Killua's crafted barriers? Will the Zoldycks succeed in taking over the crown? Will he be able to kill his first love?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	TRAPPED in my head

“Anaki, why are humans so weak?”

“Aren't you human? Killu…”

“No.. Anaki I'm a monster.”

Illumi looked at the younger killua with eyes glossy. His usual blank face broke forcing it to show a little bit of confusion. Illumi didn’t understand what has been causing the child’s behavior recently. His whole life he crafted killua carefully, making sure he was able to control each aspect of him. Yet the boy held onto him with more power he could ever imagine.

The darkness Killua welcomed turned the young boy into a monster that even Illumi was afraid of. He knew that Killua would take their fathers place, the carefully crafted underground empire. The Zoldycks, a household name that threw people into a fizzy of fear. No one ever saw a zoldycks face and lived.

So when his father, a terror of a nman. One who killed hundreds of men, women, and even children decided to talk to the king. The sleazy Ging freecss who was the king of the massive york new empire Illumi couldn’t help but be confused. Killua, now a full teenager, one who has gained a reputation for being one who murders for fun. One who holds so much darkness it even makes Illumi sick. 

He wanted killuas life to be one filled with joy, fake, crafted joy. But somehow that went south, the boy strived and exhaled at killing others. He made it his art, the way he held his knife, placing it on the thin woman's torso slicing her open slowly eating up her screams like candy. His face distorted with pleasure. He was psycho, crazy, which made Illumi shake, vomit and filled with fear. The boy which he has been caring for, held HIM on the puppet strings. 

But the one thing he didn’t think he would ever see killua do. No, he couldn’t even fathom, imagine. Seemed like a pipe dream, he scared him even more than watching him rip open a man with only his bare hands. The fact that Killua was even able to fall in love scared Illumi.


End file.
